


Distraction

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, early morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Work and my thesis definitely cut into my BillyDami writing time

Damian shifted in his place on the bed and grumbled. He felt the warmth radiated by his partner and suddenly he was awake. Damian wished that he could sleep some more, but his mind was usually against him. He rolled over to find himself facing his sleeping partner. He smiled, softly. Damian resisted the urge to touch, but he knew that if he did that the love of his life would wake up.

Billy was laying on his back, one arm dangling off the bed and the other trapped beneath Damian’s body. He was snoring softly.

Only for a moment did Damian appreciate fully the sleeping presence of his lover. He preferred to show his appreciation of Billy’s good looks in other ways, most definitely while Billy was awake. Instead of getting out of bed and starting his day, he shifted closer to Billy. Unconsciously, Billy’s arm curved around Damian’s torso, pushing them both closer together.

Damian took another moment to revel in Billy’s warmth.

He was startled out of his revere when he heard a familiar chuckle from the lips of his beloved. “I can feel you staring, my heart. As much I don’t mind, can we do this later at more reasonable hour than four in the morning?”

Knowing when he was being teased, Damian bristled slightly, however, he knew Billy meant nothing by it. “You are just so distracting.” Billy chuckled again, Damian felt the vibrations from it. “But if you insist, you may return to sleep, beloved.”

“Mmm, just know that you are equally distracting,” said Billy, still sleepy. Damian resisted the urge to gasp when he felt Billy’s fingers tracing lines on Damian’s back. He glared at him, but Damian knew that Billy was resistant to his dirty looks. “And that I am going to get you back for waking me up so early, just later.”

“I look forward to it,” said Damian, fondly. Billy fell asleep a few moments later. Damian shut his eyes and pressed closer to his beloved, reveling in Billy.


End file.
